1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a novel system and method for generating stabilized, gas-infused liquids containing high and ultra-high concentrations of infused gas, and methods of using the stabilized, gas-infused liquids for various useful purposes. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to such a novel system and methods which can safely, quickly, and very efficiently generate such stabilized, gas-infused liquids containing unprecedented percentages of infused gas, and methods of using such stabilized, gas-infused liquids in a wide variety of useful applications.
2. Background
Systems and methods are known for generating stabilized, gas-infused liquids containing comparatively high concentrations or percentages of infused gas. For example, the present inventor has previously proposed such systems and methods as set forth in in International Application PCT/US2014/064727, filed 10 Nov. 2014, which claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application 61/904,755, U.S. Pat. No. 9,596,186 which issued on the US National Phase application of PCT/US2014/064727, U.S. Utility application Ser. No. 14/991,534, filed 8 Jan. 2016, now U.S. Pat. No. 9,527,046, and U.S. Utility application Ser. No. 15/591,422, filed 10 May 2017. The entire disclosures of these prior applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The present inventor's previous disclosures are primarily focused on novel devices and processes which are used to generate stabilized, gas-infused liquids. However, the previous disclosures also generally discuss that the stabilized, gas-infused liquids which are generated may be advantageously used in numerous different manners for achieving a wide variety of desirable effects, and also generally mention some specific useful applications for the stabilized, gas-infused liquids. The present inventor has also previously disclosed, in U.S. Utility patent application Ser. No. 15/412,684, filed 23 Jan. 2017, which claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application 62/286,095, filed 22 Jan. 2016, a novel system and method for treating liquids and solutions to remove and/or separate components thereof using stabilized, gas-infused liquids such as formed using the systems and methods discussed above. The entire disclosure of U.S. Utility patent application Ser. No. 15/412,684 and U.S. Provisional Application 62/286,095 are also incorporated herein by reference.
Although the present inventor's previous disclosures discussed above provide significant advantages over the other previously known systems and methods for generating and using stabilized, gas-infused liquids, desiderata still exist for further increasing the amount of gasses that may be stably infused into liquids, as well as specific applications in which the stabilized, gas-infused liquids may be usefully applied in a wide variety of applications.